


That one time where Regina was fidgeting

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, I'm trying, Some heavy SQ feels here, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Regina wants to come out to Emma. How will that turn out?





	That one time where Regina was fidgeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning and it's not beated. Nonetheless, I hope you all like it.
> 
> And happy birthday to my dear friend brekka! Love you bunches!

Regina Mills was a nervous wreck! She’s never been a nervous wreck before, not even in the most dangerous or uncomfortable times!

Yet here she was, _fidgeting_!

What had Regina so riled up? Well, you see – after sending the Evil Queen back, Regina had to be honest with herself.

So after contemplating this for a while, she came to the conclusion that she couldn’t hide THIS any longer.

Especially not from Emma, they were friends after all, right? Right!

So Regina had decided to come out to Emma, as bisexual. But to be fully honest here, she was leaning more towards women; especially a blonde one – with green eyes.

_Of course, she was attracted to the saviour. Out of all people!_

Yes, she also thought about pushing Emma against a wall and taking her, rough yet tender.

Groaning Regina threw her head back and sucked a deep breath in. It was such a hard task!

How would the blonde react? They’ve never talked about stuff like this before.

Regina was well aware; she would never have a chance with Emma. The blonde was engaged and so in love with that rum drinking no good pirate!

Nervously the brunette glanced to the clock above the door and swallowed hard. The sheriff would be here any second!

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Regina was startled for a second and then scoffed at herself. She was so pathetic right now.

* * *

 

“Emma, please come in!” Regina smiled her best fake smile and Emma immediately saw right through it.

“What is wrong, Regina?” The blonde asked wary and the brunette swallowed briefly. “Oh nothing, I just wanted to discuss something with you!”

“Is this about Henry and that Ice cream? I swear, he was making puppy eyes on me and he’s SO convincing. Like you, yeah he got that from you!” Emma justified and Regina quirked one of her perfect eyebrows up.

“Oh now you are blaming me, because you’re incapable of saying no? By the way that blaming thing, it’s a trait of Hook, not yours and it doesn’t suit you!” Regina huffed at the blonde and Emma’s eyes widened.

“Regina, not fair!” The blonde whined and the brunette let out a little sigh. “Yes, you’re right. So sit, I need to discuss more important matters with you!”

Emma sat slowly down and regarded the mayor curiously. Regina took a seat on the opposite side and immediately thought back to that eventful night, when she met Emma for the very first time. _How ironic!_

Regina shifted a little bit and looked thoroughly uncomfortable in her own skin. “Regina, is everything okay? Are you sick or something?” Emma asked, with worry on her features and the brunette shook her head.

 

“No, I’m fine. Listen..I..” Regina’s throat closed off and she swallowed the lump that was clogging her voice.

“When I sent the Evil Queen back, I realized something. In order to be really happy with myself, I need to be honest – with myself and those I love and care about.” She quietly said and Emma furrowed her brow.

“This is not about True Love or such. I need to love myself and I want to, so I can’t hide that one part any longer.” Regina continued and Emma swallowed.

“I’m bisexual....”

_Oh_

The silence that was engulfing the room was deafening. Regina felt her heart pound, as her gaze travelled to the blonde.

Emma looked dumbstruck. The blondes eyes locked with hers and Emma could see so many emotions flicker on  the brunettes face.

_Rejection_

_Abandonment_

_Fear_

 

“I’m...just surprised. Are you saying..You’re into women..uhm..too?” Emma said, her voice scraping the back of her throat.

Looking confused at the blonde, Regina cleared her throat and nodded. “Yes, that’s what bisexual means.” She clarified and Emma nodded again.

“SHIT!” The blonde cursed and jumped off the couch, as if it had burned her.

Regina flinched at the sudden movement and her fingers grasped around the couch, for support.

_Shit?_

 

“I’m such an IDIOT!!! I should have seen it!” Emma ranted to herself and Regina watched as the blonde paced up and down.

“Em-ma..what are you talking about?” The Queen asked slowly and the blonde stopped her pacing for a second.

“Jesus , Regina..I’m in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you!” Running her hand through her hair, the blonde looked thoroughly worn out.

“Yeah, you’ve been a bitch to me. But that was kinda hot, you know? It riled me up and I thought about you like A LOT! I thought about your skin and what it would feel like on my skin. I thought about your lips and that little scar and that I wanted to – I don’t know, trace it with my tongue.  Do you know how many times, I have laid awake, thinking of you and then – well let’s say it starts with M and ends with asturbating. But most importantly, I thought about what it would be like to wake up besides you – every fucking morning.  And then you were with Robin and I thought, well okay – that’s it then, hm?“  Emma panted and threw her hands in the air.

 

Now Regina looked dumbstruck. She was having a hard time, wrapping her head around all of this! She expected anything to happen, but certainly not _this_.

“Okay, damn...I’m some kind of stupid. Because here I am, assuming that you’d be into me. Oh my God! Dear ground, please swallow me!”

“Emma, stop it. And no you’re not stupid!” Regina rose from her seat and grabbed the blonde by her arm, dragging her back to the couch.

“Assuming, I’d be into you, yes? You’re engaged.” Regina said slowly and Emma swallowed...”Shit, I know...” The blonde mumbled.

“Why are you with Hook, if you had feelings for me?”

“Well...because it’s easy? He’s...easy on the eyes. He couldn’t hurt me, you know?” Emma whispered, insecurity shining in her eyes.

“With you, Regina, that’s a different story. You’re..all I ever wanted.” Emma admitted, looking at her hands.

Regina swallowed and watched the saviour. “I want you too..” She whispered after a few seconds and the blondes eyes shot up. “You do?” Emma asked amazed.

“Yes, for a very long time now. But I have been a coward too, for the same reason.”

“I have to cancel the wedding and tell Hook. I...fuck..this is...wow. I think I’m having a minor heart attack...no...no, it’s a panic att –“

 

Suddenly lips were on hers and Regina kissed her. So tenderly, never has the blond been kissed so lovingly before.  Emma kissed her slowly back, her hand cradling the brunette’s cheek.

Emma’s tongue slowly traced Regina’s scar and the brunette had to smile at that.

“I...damn, you kissed me!” Emma mumbled, locking her eyes with Regina’s.

“To prevent you from having a panic attack!” Regina smirked and then winked.

“That wink will get you in trouble!” Emma grinned, as her eyes flickered over Regina’s face.

“I can live with that!” The brunette shot back amused.

“I have a question, may I ask?”

“You’d ask anyway, but of course, ask away.” The Queen replied and Emma laughed quietly.

“Did you...sleep with any women before?” The blonde asked tentative. Regina’s eyebrow shot up and she blinked a few times.

“Yes, I have.” She then answered and Emma nodded...”With who?”

“That’s rather private...but knowing you - Well, maleficent. And I experimented with Kathryn.”

Emma’s mouth went dry and she coughed a little. “Wow..I seriously don’t know what to say.”

“That’s a first!” Regina said and then got up.

 

“Har har...” Rolling her eyes, Emma got up as well, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“I will end things with Hook and we will go from there?” Emma asked carefully, as Regina looked at her.

“Yes, I think that is a good plan.” Regina confirmed, as her hands smoothed down her skirt.

Emma’s eyes travelled that motion. “Damn, I better get going or else I’d bend you over your couch and...Yeah, you get the jest.” Emma admitted and Regina laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

“I’ll be waiting, Emma!” Regina said, gazing lovingly at the blonde.

And yes...Regina didn’t see that one coming! But she was happy, with herself and the outcome.


End file.
